Trouble is a Man
by Catherine Chen
Summary: This is my version 3. Please just read the summary in Chapter 1. This happens after the Ares-Aphrodite thing. Someone else now seeks to capture his attention after feeling slighted after learning who he really wanted to be with.
1. We Laugh Just a Little Too Loud

All's Fair in Love and War

All's Fair in Love and War

Remember the myth of Ares and Aphrodite being caught together in bed and trapped by the net? This is after that. The twist is that another goddess had thought she had captured his interest. Unfortunately she was wrong, but can she still win his heart? That is, after she makes him work for hers. Who is this goddess? Well, read to find out. And REVIEW!

--

I had a hell of a time with the execution of three different ways to write this story. So, here with go with version 3. Oh and as a reference…

**1:** think novel **2:** sort of amateur writing **3:** think harlequin romance

--

"Ha!" he cried, bringing his sword down hard to clash with hers. "What's wrong with you today? You aren't fighting like your usual self. You're not considering all the possibilities. Normally you seem to know what move I'm going to make before I make it."

"You're too predictable, that's why," she responded as she braced herself and pushed off the ground to throw off his sword. "You don't think before you act."

"I can't think. It breaks my concentration. Think too much and your opponent gets the opportunity to gain the upper hand."

"You can't just fight in anger. You'll let yourself get carried away. You won't make wise decisions."

"Little innocent, sometimes you need to give yourself up to your passions," he murmured tauntingly.

"Like you?" she asked archly.

"Exactly like me," he said just before charging forward in attack.

She gracefully stepped aside laughing musically as his sword became embedded in the dirt where she had been standing moments ago.

He wrenched his sword out of the ground, glaring down at her until the infectiousness of her smile overtook him and he started laughing as well. "You know, you're beautiful when you're happy. Maybe if you would stop acting the part of the ice queen you'd be able to find a man to introduce you to passion."

Her smile fell. Her face became shuttered and she drew back from him. "I think I'm finished for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait…don't…"

She had already snapped her fingers and disappeared off to somewhere else.

--

"Don't look to me for sympathy. I told you not to fall for him," reminded Artemis as she stroked the back of the small rabbit sitting in her lap.

"I know, but I just thought that…"

"Yes, I know. You were meant for each other…god and goddess of war…no one else has such a overlap of roles…you enjoy each other's company…you like the same things…you're very similar," she paused. "Does that about sum it up?"

"Well, when you say it like that…" she trailed off, looking hurt.

"Oh, sweetheart," murmured Artemis, relenting, "you know I'd love it if I were wrong but you saw him as well as I did with her. We all did. I'd be nice to think he isn't a disgusting pig like all the others, but I suppose that's giving him too much credit. Even my brother, as much as I love him, can't help it. It's almost sewn into the fabric of their beings. Maybe we should have a chat with the Fates about it. Regardless, don't waste your time on him."

"I'm not like you. I don't want to swear off men. Do you know how vastly irritating it is to have everyone know that you're a virgin? I have no idea why we have to have it announced."

"I like it. It wards men off," said Artemis complacently as she patted the little rabbit on the head. "Besides, you know it isn't only that. He wants her. He wants what all men seem to want, generous curves, thick blond hair, pouted lips, dumb expression," she said doing a fairly good impression of Aphrodite's favorite come hither look, sticking out her chest, pouting her lips, and looking innocently naïve.

The dark-haired woman seated next to her on the grass burst out laughing. "You're right, as always. I could never be like that," her own dark eyes flashing with vibrancy and intelligence as her eyes swept over her slim form. She picked up a lock of her black hair. "I suppose I could transform myself…ow!"

She rubbed her arm where Artemis had smacked her playfully. "Alright, alright. It was just a thought. You know it's as easy as blinking for us. You're right though. I could never be with him knowing that he was only interested in the illusion. I suppose I'll just be alone forever. She picked up the rabbit. "Hello, bunny. Will you at least keep me company while I am consulted for everything and repeatedly complimented for basically being a boring, cold bitch?"

The rabbit looked up at her innocently, its nose twitching.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," commanded Artemis. "There are other men out there. He's not perfect. If you'd just let me…"

"No. No. I'm not going to be set up with your brother."

"Why not? You'd be perfect for each other. I know he at least appreciates your beauty."

"Oh, did he say that?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Well," said Artemis evasively, "not in so many words."

"I hope you're not thinking of the time he interrupted me arranging my library and I caught him staring at my rear," she accused.

"No," said Artemis, doing her best to sound offended. "I was counting the time you wore that dress and he couldn't stop staring at your chest," she replied seriously.

They both burst out laughing at that, dissolving into helpless fits of giggling that was very unlike them.

"You know what you should do, though, don't you?" asked Artemis after recovering.

"No, what should I do?"

"You should make him fall for you and then turn him down."

"Oh and how would I do that?"

Artemis smiled wickedly. "I have a few ideas. Come on, there are a few people we should see…"

--

I know I've been asked to update Hades-Persephone and Rhett-Scarlett. I just love these two so much (Ares-mystery goddess). Please humor me and read. I am also rather proud of versions 1 and 3 so I do hope you enjoy them. Much love, Cat.


	2. You'd Act So Nervous

Now on to my least read (and favorite) version.

--

"Good morning," he said politely to one of the maids. "Is she ready yet?"

"Lady Athena said she would be downstairs in a minute or two and to please wait in the library for her," murmured the girl, curtsying deeply.

"Alright, then. Though I can't imagine what's taking her so long...she's usually ready to go by the time I get here." Nevertheless, Ares obediently went to the library and sat in one of the plush, soft couches. He picked up a book from the table and began to read. He had gotten considerably far in the book before he realized it was the sort of sentimental, romantic fluff women liked to read. Having nothing else to do, he continued to read regardless of the subject matter.

"How do you like it?"

"Well, it's rather ridiculous but well-written," he responded unthinkingly. Then he realized that a voice meant that he was no longer alone in the room. He looked up from the book. What he saw caused him to promptly drop the book and let it fortunately fall harmlessly in his lap. "Athena!" he said, his voice full of awe. "You look...different..."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Would that be a good different or a bad different?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Oh," she said quietly, her smile faltering and her eyes drifting to the carpet.

She looked so crestfallen that he immediately felt contrite. "Not that I won't like it once I adjust to it...I just...you looked fine as you were before."

She lifted her gaze to look him in the eyes once more. "Maybe we should just go out to the training field," she suggested.

"Like that?"

"Why not?"

"No reason. Uh...let's go."

--

She tossed herself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She should have known it wouldn't work. She had allowed her hair to be made shiny and styled into soft waves. She had allowed her eyelashes to be coated in some thick liquid and her lips to be painted. She had allowed herself to be dressed in a garment with such a low neckline that she had gotten such stares at the training field one would have thought she was covered in blood and not the perfume whose cloying scent had been making her lightheaded all day.

It was time to pay another visit to Artemis. This was obviously not the right way to go about things and she had been punished for it by suffering through the humiliation of trying to fight properly while being stared at as though she had grown another two heads.

--

Hope you like it. Have I abandoned my makeover scheme? Not quite yet. More to come.


	3. Could You Be Falling For Me?

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS. I'm happily writing stories, but having input on where you'd like them to go is helpful as I figure out where to go with the story.

--

"It didn't work?" Artemis said incredulously. "How could it not have worked? We went to the very nymphs Ares chases after." She paused, looking at Athena. "Don't look at me like that. It isn't my fault." Seeing she was getting nowhere she changed tactics. "I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"I have never been so humiliated. You should have seen the way he looked at me. I was considering just leaving him there," Athena mumbled miserably.

"At least you still managed to win," Artemis pointed out as she reached over to the doe at her side to feed her a slice of apple.

Athena pshed(no other way to describe it). "Yeah, right. Only because every time I lunged at him he got a considerable view of my chest and forgot what he was doing."

"At least now you know he likes your chest." She broke off as a slice of apple hit her in the head. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

Athena cuddled the little rabbit to her chest. "At least I still have you, bunny. You like me don't you?" Athena asked as she fed the rabbit a leaf.

It munched happily and stared at her with it's large dark eyes.

"No. We are not giving up. We simply went to the wrong people. It would be much easier if you or I knew anything about attracting men but if we did, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Athena arched an eyebrow. "Thank you goddess of stating the obvious. Your point?"

"I think we went into things too quickly. We'll ask around, see what help we can get from all different sectors. You should leave your hair like that, though. It looks nice."

Athena picked up the rabbit and held it in front of her moving it as she spoke to Artemis. "Why can't you just let this go? It was a ridiculous plan. I will stay with Athena. Who needs a strong, intelligent, handsome, muscular, devastatingly charming god when you have an adorable little ball of fluff?" The rabbit started kicking violently at being held up. She returned it to it's position in her lap where it happily curled up against her stomach.

"My, what brilliant reasoning. I know you. You're just going to spend everyday pining over him and telling me about it until you win him over or you fall in love with someone else. And you'll tell me about it. Come on, let's go."

Knowing she was right, Athena reluctantly followed, wondering who Artemis thought could help her hopeless case.

--

Ares sat on his bed sharpening a wicked looking dagger that was part of the vast collection of weapons that were displayed in his room and all throughout his house. "Definitely a bad sort of different," he said to himself as he contemplated Athena's new look. Not that he would ever tell her that. He knew he was skilled, but had no illusions about his skill as compared to Athena. She already won a fair amount of their matches. If she would just let herself go a little he had no doubt that she would win all of them.

As he finished sharpening the dagger he slid it back under his pillow. He wondered why she felt the need to change her look anyway. Sure he had never thought about her that way, but she wasn't hideous. She was slim and strong, with long, dark hair and gentle curves. Thinking about the view of those curves he had gotten today, he experienced a uncomfortable hardening of his anatomy. He didn't want to...no...of course not. This was Athena. His friend. His sparring partner. His confidante. His lover...? Shocked and confused at his thoughts he leaned back against the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. Did he want to be more than a friend to her? She was beautiful, smart, funny...He could talk to her for hours unlike the women he usually got involved with whose insipid ramblings often left him bored and fleeing to his house for escape after he bedded them. Thinking of them, the image of Aphrodite popped into his mind. He had known it was wrong. He had no idea why he would betray his brother that way but he had been out hunting one day and suddenly she had appeared before him, entirely nude and he hadn't been able to help himself. One thing led to another and soon they had started an affair. He hadn't slept with her more than three times before they had been caught together and in his opinion that had been a good thing. She had been clingy, obsessive, and insanely jealous. When she wasn't chattering about her own boring life she had been pestering him for details about his, namely those details which pertained to every single woman he had been in contact with when he wasn't with her.

Athena would be different. He would sometimes tell her about his conquests, not in detail, but when he was in pursuit or when a relationship had failed. She was always there to offer him advice or to console him. As a lover he doubted that she would tolerate him having affairs but she was far too level-headed to obsess over the possibility. Though for some reason the idea of her being jealous brought a smile to his face. The thought of her caring that much pleased him and he realized that even if she carried on in such a way, it wouldn't bother him.

Obviously he was feeling the effects of inhaling too much of her perfume he thought as he shook himself out of his reverie and walked downstairs. Obviously...

--

I don't love it, but I had to confront the thing with Aphrodite some time or another. I hope it wasn't too unpleasant. That's done with for now. On to more Athena-Ares. Much love, Cat.


	4. We Stare Just a Little Too Long

Yay for agonizingly long periods of waiting! No? In that case sorry about the delay. I didn't know where to go with the story. Reviews might have helped…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Some sort of unearthly combination of nymph, Nereid, and goddess had descended into his garden where she gracefully drifted among the flowers. From his room he could not tell who she was, but he knew he had to have her. He threw on a chiton and blinked himself downstairs. He made his way into the garden, which as part of the outer perimeter of his home, had been enchanted so as to prevent anyone from using their powers to enter. How had she gotten in?

He finally reached the being, whose back was to him. He could stare at her beautiful hair and soft curves for centuries without becoming bored. The light wind blew her dress around her legs and torso, revealing her shape and causing a distinct tightening in his lower body.

She bent to smell one of the roses growing by the path and it took a great deal of his formidable control to stop from groaning as he was presented with an enticing view. When she straightened, he shook himself out of his reverie and gently touched her shoulder. "Athena!"

"Ares!" she laughed at his reaction to finding her in the garden. "I didn't want to wait in the house. You know I much prefer weapons to frills, but you, my friend, have an unhealthy obsession."

"Perhaps." It was all he could manage in his shock. Athena. He had been lusting after Athena. _Again_, he thought, remembering his thoughts from last afternoon and last night. Thinking about his dream of her last night, his body tightened even more. "So…what brings you here?" he asked in a desperate attempt to ignore his body's insistence on bedding her.

"I didn't feel like training today, so I came here before you could come to my house."

"Oh," he said. "Am I so repulsive then?" he teased.

"Not at all," she responded. "I didn't say I didn't want to spend time with you. I'd just prefer not to be fighting today."

His mind immediately filled with erotic images of what they could be doing together. He clenched his hands into fists to keep from reaching for her. "What," he cleared his throat, "what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. What would you enjoy doing?"

_Slowly undressing you and then ravishing you in my bed upstairs until you screamed my name._ "Uh…uh…," he frantically searched for anything to say other than what he was thinking, "music".

"I didn't know you liked music."

"Who doesn't like music?"

"I…well I know a place nearby here," she suggested.

"Lead the way." He let her walk ahead while he gulped in air in an attempt to calm down his body.

She turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

_No, but I wish I were. _"Of course."

* * *

This chapter was a ton of fun to write. I really hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Let's Give Them Something to Talk About1

**Phorminx **probably the oldest of the Cithara type instruments. From references in ancient sources (Homer, Hesiod, Aristophanes) we know that Phorminx was richly decorated with gold and ivory, and accompanied the singing of the epic singers called rhapsodes.

**Pandouris **or **pandourion**, also called **trichord** because it had three strings, is  
the first fretted instrument known, forerunner of the various families of lutes worldwide.

* * *

I decided to write my own little songs for this. Refrain from criticism on how horrible they are. It's difficult as hell with a restricted vocabulary for the time period.

* * *

Athena frowned. "I don't understand why no one is here. There's usually a group that comes to play here in the middle of the day," she said as she glanced around the empty music room.

"Where are we?" asked Ares.

"It's Apollo's 'haven for musicians' as he calls it. He had it built and keeps it supplied with tuned instruments and spaces with good acoustics for performances".

"Oh," Ares said to fill the awkward silence. "Uh…what are we supposed to do now?"

"I suppose we could go somewhere else…" she suggested. Her hand drifted to the strings of a Phorminx which she plucked delicately.

"Can you play?" he asked in his desperation to resume a less stilted conversation.

"Yes...a little," she replied modestly.

"Will you?" he asked. Seeing opening her mouth to refuse, he interrupted. "For me?" he murmured, lowering his voice.

She looked up at him through lowered eyelashes. "If you don't mind my pale imitation of singing…"

He smiled at her encouragingly, inwardly shocked at such a display of uncertainly from the cold woman who had always seemed so confident in everything she did.

She began quietly at first, her voice gaining strength as she became sure of the melody. It rang out pure and clear, enchanting him with its beauty.

_A thousand times has Helios driven his chariot through the sky,_

_Yet still you do not whisper words of love to me._

_Forever shall I wait my heart, for you to pass me by,_

_No golden apples do I need if I could have your love as mine._

_I remain constant and true _

_As you move from flower to flower. _

_Partaking of the garden's hues_

_While I stay silent each lonely hour._

_Your touch, so soft and gentle_

_Shoots pain into my fragile heart._

_For though your words are ornamental_

_From me you always part._

Her look of infinite melancholy tore through him. "Athena?"

She smiled brightly. "I told you I wasn't any good," she said self-deprecatingly.

Relief surged through him at this evidence of her renewed spirits. "I thought for a moment that you…It was very well done. I believed every word that fell from your lips."

She smiled again. "Thank you, Ares," she murmured, her voice sweetened from her recent exertions. She grinned wickedly. "Your turn."

"My what?" he asked appalled.

"Go ahead, choose any instrument," she said, sweeping her hand around to emphasize the wealth of choices at his disposal. She accidentally brushed her hand across his arm, sending a rush of lust through him. "Oh, sorry."

"Not at all," he murmured somewhat huskily. He was shocked at his reaction to such a simple touch. "Must I?"

"What was that?" she asked, her mind still dwelling on the feel of his muscled arm beneath her fingertips. She hadn't been able to resist the opportunity to touch him.

"Do I truly need to play for you?" he asked, knowing he would rather face an entire army alone.

"Yes," Athena replied. She had never intended for him to do anything of the sort, but now felt that she deserved some retribution for having to compose a song on the spot. Fortunately, as unperceptive as he was, he hadn't realized she was confessing her feelings to him.

He sighed and picked up a pandouris. The fewer strings would allow his voice to carry the piece instead of his rather mediocre instrumental skills.

* * *

Right, I have work to do. More on his song later. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Or else…

No more.

Much love, Cat


	6. Let's Give Them Something to Talk About2

No mockery of my song-writing abilities. Grrr…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-----

His fingers held the pandouris gently, almost caressing the strings as he played softly. He looked up from the instrument into her sweet, encouraging face and the words seemed to come to him from the vibrant aura that surrounded her.

_The trees are bare, the earth grows cold,_

_Demeter's wrath on the world unfolds._

_All I know is I want to shelter you from the storm._

_Your lips as red as the summer's rose,_

_That wilts before the harsh wind blows._

_Your presence keeps the memory of life in my soul._

_Your hair carried by the gentle breeze,_

_Reminds me of a time of ease,_

_Before the weight of the world fell upon me._

_I know that I am not enough,_

_My words are coarse and hands are rough._

_But I know that I could be what you need._

_I will follow where you lead._

Athena clapped her hands in delight. "That was beautiful, Ares. I don't think I've ever heard that before…where is it from?" she asked, wondering at the existence of a song she had no knowledge of when her store of wisdom was greater than that of any other being.

He felt heat start to creep up the back of his neck. It had seemed natural to let the words just flow out of him at the time. Now, he was embarrassed at what he had sung. He couldn't very well tell her she had been his muse. It was too much for him to handle right now. It was bad enough that he had to deal with finding her desirable for the first time in their acquaintance. He wasn't about to talk to her about…feelings. Especially not when he wasn't sure what his feelings were yet. "I…uh…I must have forgotten where I heard it. Perhaps, some unknown musician was playing and I happened to hear it."

Athena's knitted brow relaxed. "Perhaps," she agreed, though a part of her was still convinced that the song had not existed before he had played it. Her gaze drifted to the window where she noticed the position of the sun in the sky. "Goodness, we've been here for hours. I think we should be getting back to…" She broke off. "What?"

He realized he had been staring at her hair like an idiot while her head was turned. What in the name of Gaia was wrong with him? He never acted liked this with any woman. It was never this complicated. He would just take what he wanted, and they were all more than happy to give him what he wanted.

"Ares?" she prompted. What in the name of Gaia was wrong with him? Why did he keep looking at her like that? It was making her self-conscious. Things were difficult enough just being around him without him looking at her like that. Almost as if he wanted to…

"I think you're right. We should go," he responded woodenly, as though he were trying to hide his emotions from her.

Irrationally, disappointment flooded her. For a moment she had thought he was about to… Pushing such thoughts aside she nodded and walked to the door. She didn't turn to make sure he was following her, she could barely hear his footsteps but she didn't need to. Her awareness of him led to heightened sensations when he was around her. She fancied that she could feel the air vibrate when he was around. Nonsense.

He reached out his hand and placed it on the small of her back to move her along when she paused to shake off her foolish musings. A shiver of excitement ran through her. She felt it travel through her to his hand on her back.

So did he.

-----

Oooo! So, what happens now? PLEASE REVIEW!!! And you'll find out.

Much love, Cat.


	7. Let's Give Them Something to Talk About3

Readership for "Don't Judge a Goddess by Her Cover" has fallen off quite a bit, so I thought maybe a few of you could swing by there and take a look at it. Just a thought... Also, thinking about changing the last few lyrics to Ares' song. They're odd to me. Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-----

"Athena," he said hoarsely. Feeling her tremble in response to his touch was making all sorts of inappropriate thoughts run through his mind, yet all he could focus on was the intoxicating scent of her skin and the way she had yet to move away from him.

She turned to face him and given their earlier position, she was close enough that a gentle breeze would be enough to push her into his arms.

Ares swallowed with difficulty against the lump in his throat. He knew that look. Her bright green eyes were stained dark with passion, her lids heavy, her lips parted slightly.

Wordlessly, she lifted her arms and entwined them around his neck.

Helplessly, he bent his head to hers, the pull of her allure too strong for him to resist. All the while he waited for her to slap him, change her mind, run off.

Instead, she remained in his arms and tilted back her head.

He let his lips drift over hers gently caressing, sampling her sweetness. She was so soft and warm. He held her carefully as she felt oddly fragile in his arms. Ares knew she could have him flat on his back in the blink of an eye with the flick of her wrist. But he also knew she tasted like a fresh, summer's peach and her skin was as soft as a kitten's fur.

She mewled softly in the back of her throat as he gently increased the pressure of his lips and felt the muscles in his shoulders tense as her hands roamed over his back.

Oh, Gaia, he had been wrong. As he slipped his tongue past her parted lips, he discovered she tasted like pure temptation. She was more enticing than the food and water denied to the famished and thirsty Tantalus. The flavor of her mouth was rich and complex like a fine wine. It wrapped around his senses and clouded his judgment. Instead of backing away, he delved deeper, desperate to discover the sensual fulfillment promised by her lust-glazed eyes.

"Ares," she murmured against his lips. She moaned softly as his hand closed over her breast, his warmth seeping through the fabric of her dress and singeing her skin. Never in her life had she felt more desirable than now, hearing him whisper to her roughly, incoherently, his hands sweeping knowledgeably over her curves, throwing sanity out of the window and leaving in its place an all-encompassing desire that demanded release. She slipped her hand beneath his tunic, encouraged by his groan of pleasure as she smoothed her hand over the hard muscles, lightly dusted by dark hair.

He swept her up into his arms and blinked.

-----

OK, he teleports(or whatever) by blinking. So, tell me whether you think the next scene should be in a bedroom or he should return her to her home and apologize for letting things get out of hand. Tell me whether she should go along with it either way. Either that or I cut off the story here. Your choice. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.


	8. Maybe They're Seeing, Something We Don't

I'd just like to say that I appreciate all of your reviews very much. They've really helped me to decide in which direction I want take this chapter in. Simply because I don't take your suggestions, don't think you haven't helped. Sometimes giving me something to completely reject is very helpful to my process. Think about it. It's much easier to argue against something than for something. That's why people who argue for causes are much more respected. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.

-----

He stumbled against an urn and caught her as she fell with him.

"Where are we?" she asked dazedly as she pushed herself up on his chest.

He lifted his head and looked around. "I think we're at your house. I was trying for my room, but I must have gotten distracted," he teased, running his fingertips lightly along her forearm.

"Imagine that," Athena countered huskily, bending to kiss him again. She was no timid virgin or wilting daisy. Her kisses were those of a seductress.

He groaned as she enchanted him then playfully retreated, to kiss the corner of his mouth, his jaw, before he grabbed her and rolled over so he could trap her between his arms and take back control of the kiss.

"Ahem," said a crisp, feminine voice.

Athena started to look up but her attention was diverted by Ares who began to feather kisses down the length of her neck. _Gaia, that felt incredible. _Her toes curled as pleasure shimmered through her.

"Ahem," said the voice louder.

This time Athena pushed Ares off of her and sat up. "Artemis," she said cordially.

"Athena," responded Artemis dryly. "I see you might not need that ball of fluff after all."

Ares looked at her puzzled.

"It's nothing. Personal joke. You wouldn't understand," explained Athena. "So I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

He appeared as though he was about to argue but restrained himself. "Yes, I think that would be best." He gallantly bent over her hand and kissed it gently. "Until tomorrow, Athena," he murmured, tugging on her hand so she tumbled into his arms and then kissing her soundly.

Once he had closed the door behind him, Artemis laughed. "Now, that was a surprise."

"To be honest, I'm not really sure how it happened," said Athena touching her lips distractedly as though trying to absorb the remnants of the kiss or assure herself it had actually occurred.

"That can't be good," said Artemis, dragging her over to the couch. "Sit," she ordered. "Now, tell me everything. Don't leave out a single detail."

Athena couldn't seem to stop smiling. "He was so sweet. And his voice...you should have heard it. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn he had been blessed by Euterpe."

"Are you sure it wasn't Erato that he was blessed by?" she asked archly.

Athena was too preoccupied with her success to notice. "He finally held me in his arms. It was everything I hoped it would be. He...," she sighed happily.

"Don't worry, I can just imagine," remarked Artemis.

"I'm so anxious to see him tomorrow. I wonder what he'll..."

"He won't be doing anything," Artemis interrupted.

"What?" asked Athena bemused.

"Neither will you," Artemis continued.

"But, I finally..."

Artemis held up a hand. "No, you haven't," she reminded her sternly. "Right now you're just another of his possible conquests. If you do not wish to suffer the same fate as they, you must show him you are different."

"But..."

"Enough buts, Athena." Artemis sighed at her friend's expression. "I want what is best for you. Since you seem so set on having Ares, at least try to prevent yourself from making it something you'll regret. If not for yourself, for me?" she pleaded.

"Alright, I'll take your advice. I just hope he doesn't think that I've grown uninterested."

Artemis smirked. "After that display, I hardly think uninterested would be the first word to come to mind. No, I think it's time for Ares to start doing some of the work."


	9. I Feel So Foolish, I Never Noticed1

"Athena would be different. As a lover he doubted that she would tolerate him having affairs but she was far too level-headed to obsess over the possibility. Though for some reason the idea of her being jealous brought a smile to his face. The thought of her caring that much pleased him and he realized that even if she carried on in such a way, it wouldn't bother him."

I'd like to bring that back somehow…put them in a situation when one or the other or both have reason to be jealous. Maybe later.

FOR NOW…PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.

-----

"What are you doing?" he asked as he strode confidently into the room.

"I'll be with you in a moment," she responded from behind a desk covered with scrolls and scraps of paper. "I'm just taking care of some household accounts," she said, adding up the large sums with a spare scrap of papyrus, her brush flying across the sheet.

"One thousand eight hundred forty three," said Ares, glancing at the columns of numbers.

"What?" she queried absentmindedly.

"The sum is one thousand eight hundred and forty three," he repeated.

She looked at him skeptically and returned to her figures. After a moment she turned back to him, amazement in her eyes. "How did you…?"

He shrugged self-consciously. "I've always been able to deal with numbers more quickly than others."

"Oh," she replied.

Ares then asked the question that had been plaguing him since he last saw her. "What did you have in mind for us to do today?"

It took a few moments for her to respond. "Ares, I hope that yesterday did not give you the wrong impression of me," she said finally.

He gently tucked a lock of hair that had fallen over her eyes behind one ear. "And what impression would that be?"

"That I am just another one of your conquests…That I would allow myself to be treated as no more than a common…"

He interrupted her by placing his fingers over her lips. "You are in no way common, sweetheart. I've known you for years, Athena. Centuries. Do you really think that one day could change all of that?"

"I…"

"I have come to see you in a different light, Athena," he admitted, "But not in the way you think. I don't think either of us can deny the obvious attraction between us. I know we haven't thought of each other in this way for the majority of our acquaintance, but I must admit that the first time I saw you…"

"What?" she prompted softly.

"I've always thought you were beautiful," he murmured, gently stroking the lock of hair behind her ear between two of his fingers. Unable to stop himself and encountering no resistance on her part, he lowered his head to hers and kissed her softly.

She whispered his name shakily, slowly opening her eyes, after he released her. "I'm just not sure…"

He lifted her hand to his lips. "Well, then it will be my task to convince you. There's something between us, Athena, and I can't rest until I find out what it is."

The intensity in his eyes thrilled her and she felt oddly breathless as he told her he would return at night.


	10. You'd Act So Nervous2

OK. I am back. I know it took a while, though, if you wanted updates sooner...you would leave MORE REVIEWS!!! I hope you enjoy it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Much love, Cat.

-----

"Ares, where are you taking me?" she asked, laughter in her voice, as he continued to lead her gently across the uneven terrain.

"You'll find out in good time," he answered evasively as he guided her around a boulder.

She loved how he made her feel playful and carefree, like she had nothing more to concern her than enjoying her time with him. For once, she was not engrossed in piles of military plans spread out over her desk, or analyzing and advising someone else on their problems. Athena felt the slightest bit selfish, but as Artemis had been constantly telling her, she needed to focus on herself once in a while. She tilted her head back against his chest given the futility of trying to turn her head and locate his face with her blindfold on. "You aren't about to leave me in the middle of the wilderness, are you?"

"Now why would I do that?" he murmured, his breath lifting a lock of hair beside her ear and causing her shiver delightfully against him.

"Promise?" she asked, attempting to inject lightness into her tone to combat the tension that seemed to vibrate in the small amount of space between them.

"I promise. Since we set out from the house my hands haven't left you waist and that is where they will stay," he reassured her, giving up on trying to lead her around a particular obstacle and merely lifting her easily and setting her back down on the other side.

"I've noticed," she said softly.

Ares caught her close when she stumbled with her next step. "Ah, Tartarus," he muttered exasperatedly before lifting her into his arms and proceeding to carry her to their destination.

"Ares, you cannot possibly carry me the entire way..." Athena protested. Her heart had started to beat a little faster at the feel of the hard muscles of his arm against her back and the bend of her knees respectively. Add in the feel of the solid planes of his chest nestled against her side and she didn't quite mind the thought of remaining right where she was for an extended period of time. Not that she would admit that to him.

"I can and I will. Admittedly this seemed like a much better idea when I first conceived it, but practicality aside, we've wasted this much time already...you might as well still be surprised when we get there. Are you cold," he asked suddenly.

"No, why?" she responded, bemused.

"You keep shivering against me."

"Oh," she answered simply, a soft blush stealing across her cheeks.


	11. People Are Talking, Talking 'Bout People

A dimwitted oaf or an intelligent man who lets himself be ruled by his passions? Hmn… I've been going back and forth so far. I prefer the latter and I thought I'd given enough development for you to see things my way. However, it has recently been brought to my attention that there is no way that Athena and Ares could ever be together. And that I can't just 'magic' away Aphrodite. Sigh… Damn, damn, damn…

-----

Athena smiled, her eyes narrowing at him skeptically. "This isn't actually what we're doing is it?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he replied, tying the sword to the strap at his waist.

"I realize that I'm not exactly in the position to be the best judge of what occurs during amorous encounters, but I do believe that hunting down the 'monster' that has been terrorizing a village is not following protocol," she said, adjusting the dagger she kept strapped to her ankle in case of emergencies.

"I thought you might prefer a different approach," he said, handing her the lance she always carried into battle before picking up his spear. "Second thoughts about agreeing to meet with me?"

"Not at all," she responded, reading the challenge in his eyes and prepared to meet it. "It's always good to have a hobby."

"A hobby? You wound me, madam. How quickly and easily you demean my efforts to protect those who cannot defend themselves," he said in his light, mocking way.

"I am dreadfully sorry," she murmured. "Of course their mindless worship of you would have nothing to do with the fact that you occasionally intervene on their behalves."

He scoffed. "Just because my followers happen to find themselves belonging to a class that could be classified as the peasantry and what some like to call 'barbarians' it does not mean they are any less worthy of aid than your lofty so-called Athenian intellectuals."

Her eyes narrowed at him and for a moment she thought that their playful banter had escalated to the level of an outright argument. But then he laughed and motioned her forward with a sweep of his left hand. "Shall we?"

------

"Who in the name of all that is Olympian does he think he is? For that matter, who does he think I am? If he thinks for one moment that I am just another one of his brainless paramours who will sit idly by and watch as he trounces off with another women he is greatly mistaken. I am the child of Ouranos himself. I am his superior. What would cause him to believe that I would approve of his cavorting with a plain, homely, prudish, arrogant witch while I sit here caring for our children? They are his responsibility…" railed the voluptuous blond goddess at her handmaiden.

"Well, mistress, you did command him to renounce any claim to his children prior to the end of your affair in order to prevent your husband from discovering your infidelity," Charis reminded her.

Aphrodite's eyes flashed in anger. "Traitor! All of you, every one of you knows no loyalty. You are always gossiping away about me when you think I am not listening… always plotting against me, trying to ensure my downfall. Jealous, that is what you all are! Do you hear me?" she shrieked, her usual sultry tones replaced by a horridly high-pitched, grating wail.

"Mistress, please you know that isn't true," said Charis soothingly. "Is it girls?" she said turning to the goddesses and nymphs who sat around the room engaged in various frivolous tasks who had been chosen to wait on Aphrodite when she had been in a more friendly mood.

"Of course not, mistress," they all chorused in unison.

"Well," Aphrodite pronounced huffily. "Well."

The other girls turned back to their sewing and cleaning and lute-playing, but Charis was suspicious of the anger still burning in Aphrodite's eyes as she returned to pinning the hem of her dress. It never seemed to bode well.

-----

Do I know where I'm going with this? No, not at the moment.

Regardless, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Much love, Cat


	12. We Laugh Just a Little Too Loud2

She shushed him. "Quiet. I think I hear something," she whispered, cocking her head to side.

"It's probably just a forest creature. We already know the beast lives in the caverns," reasoned Ares.

Athena narrowed her eyes at him. "It is best to not always go along with what we supposedly 'know'."

-----

She burst into uncontrollable laughter, a sound that was light, pleasant, and full, melodic and womanly and oddly arousing.

Ares hid his instinctual reaction from her and merely narrowed his eyes at her, raising an eyebrow haughtily. "And might I ask what is so humorous, madam?"

Struggling to suppress her amusement, which was once again threatening to bubble to the surface, she pressed a slender hand to her lips. "It's just that you…well…hmn…you look ridiculous," she finally finished picking a leaf out of his hair.

He frowned though he too sensed the hilarity of the situation. They had been ambushed by a flurry of angry bird-like creatures that they had chased out of their nesting place in Ares' temple. For their efforts they had been pecked and clawed at by pointed beaks and razor-sharp talons. It hadn't been too difficult in the end for two such skilled warriors but with so many adversaries to fend off, they had ended up with torn and tattered clothing complete with streaks of dirt and accessories of leaves and twigs from the large birds' nests. "You would do well to take a look at your own appearance, my dear," he advised her.

Athena's eyes widened comically. "Oh dear, I must look a fright…"

He thought she was about to rail at the birds or worse, burst into tears but instead she collapsed against his shoulder, laughter shaking her small frame. Ares felt his own shoulders begin to quiver until his own rich, deep laughter filled the air, blending with hers in a joyous duet. "Shall I take you home then?" he asked when he caught his breath.

"Oh but…," her face fell, "…yes, I suppose…"

Ares hesitated. "There is a lake nearby where you could…ah…adjust your appearance…"

She smiled. "You need as much adjusting as I do," Athena teased.

"Well, yes," he admitted massaging the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable, "but I didn't think you would…I mean…"

"Ares," she drawled. "I've seen men unclothed before. Spending as much time I do on battlefields and engaging in combat training, I've found men eventually stop treating a woman like a 'lady', especially when that lady wins more often than not. I've tended wounds and helped them out of their armor more than a time or two."

He swallowed as the image of Athena helping him out of his armor, her small hands on his flesh redressing a wound flashed through his mind, sending a twinge of desire through him. "Come then, it's just down the path there."

-----

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat


	13. We Stand Just a Little Too Close

Hi, y'all. I'm back and I'm ready to write after a little break. I've consulted with my beta and she likes my ideas for this chapter, so I hope you do to. As always, please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.

-----

"Oh, but this lovely," Athena murmured softly. The lake which he had spoken of turned out to be a tranquil, well lit body of water perhaps ten meters in diameter hidden behind a thicket of trees. The sunlight sparkled on the tiny waves created by the small stream that fed into the lake from the hill just above it. The water made a tinkling, light splashing noise as it hit the still surface of the lake. It was as though he had brought her into a setting touched by enchantment.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked, drawing her attention back to him. "You don't truly intend to go in wearing your dress, do you? You'll sink to the bottom under the weight of all that fabric. Though I suppose I could manage another rescue and save you from drowning," he said arrogantly, stretching languidly.

Her lips twisted wryly. "And I'm sure you wouldn't ask for anything in return." She could swear her heart sped up its rhythm tenfold as she quickly weighed her options and came to the conclusion that her best choice would be to do what she doubted she had the fortitude to do. But then she had never let that stop her from doing anything before.

Ares' jaw dropped as he watched her untie the bindings of her dress and the fabric pool at her feet before gracefully but quickly sliding into the water.

"Well?" she teased, her hair loose around her in the water and creating dark swirls around her pale shoulders, "you aren't just going to stand there, are you?"

"I...uh, thought you were going to help me out of my armor," he managed to rasp out, displeased with the husky sound of his voice and hoping she didn't read too much into it.

"You aren't injured. I am going off to wash my hair. You may do as you wish, though you might like to know that the water is refreshingly cool," she informed him before swimming off to the other side of the lake.

The sight of her slim arms cutting their way through the water and the inches of smooth skin revealed through the veil of her hair as she moved pierced through his reverie. He quickly shed his armor and dove into the water to join her.

She was raking her fingers through the tangled mess that was her hair.

"Would you like me to...?" he offered, breaking off as she turned around to face him.

"Yes?" she prompted.

Ares had forgotten what he was about to say with the length of her neck and the smooth skin of her shoulders and the gentle slope of her chest rising above the water and now exposed to his gaze. His gaze lifted to her eyes and again he found himself unable to look away, their gray depths mimicking the surface of the water, calm and mysterious but with playful flashes of silver. Unthinkingly, he bent his head, brushing his lips lightly over hers. His hand found the curve of her shoulder, easily slipping under the water to the small of her back to hold her to him. He teased the seam of her lips, coaxing her to open for him, to respond.

She lifting a hand to his hair to slide her fingers through it then pulled away from him, laughter bubbling up within her again. "It's still a thick clump. Come, I'll wash it for you."

Despite his desires being thwarted he had to smile in response to her laughter and followed her.

**-----**

**VOTE IN MY POLL. I KNOW MORE OF YOU HAVE TO BE FANS OF ARES/ATHENA. **


	14. Wanna Feel Like You're Touching My Heart

Fanfiction getting rid of all my line breaks is a major problem for this story. I'm still holding out hope that they might reappear. I don't want to ruin my stats by reposting each chapter so I hope you'll be able to figure out where the line breaks are supposed to be. Sorry for the inconvenience. It took me a while to figure out where to go with this story. I think I've got a decent grasp on it now.

As always,

PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat

xxxxx

They had been standing on her doorstep for a few minutes, neither of them speaking, not wanting to venture forth or to retreat back to their own lives. She didn't want to invite him in, but she nor was she prepared to say goodbye. He felt as though their afternoon had concluded, but he didn't want to let her go just yet. Light gray was locked on deep brown as neither severed the connection between their gazes. It was as though they were both reaching for the same target but unsure of whether they wished to grasp it. Eventually, the moment passed.

He leaned forward slightly, his forehead almost touching hers. He wanted to kiss her again, but there was something holding him back. Those wide, gray eyes didn't hold fear or reprimand but neither did they encourage.

She brought her hand up to his chest but couldn't quite muster up the courage to wrap it around the back of his neck to pull his head down to hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly, before brushing his lips lightly over her cheek.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it and nodded, her facial muscles affecting a suitable mimicry of a smile. "I…" Her mouth was forming words without conscious input from her brain about what to say.

"Yes?" he prompted expectantly.

"I had a nice time today. It was…amusing," she finally said. _Well, that was a brilliant observation…_

"It was. We should do it again," he said with a smile of his own. He looked down at her for a long moment and she realized his gaze was on her mouth but when she started to move forward, he pulled back. "Tomorrow," he said before turning and walking down the path, disappearing when he reached the gate.

xxxxx

Athena closed the door and leaned back against it with a sigh. "He wanted to kiss me again."

"Hmn?" queried Artemis from her seat on the couch where she was pretending to sharpen an arrow.

"Don't pretend you haven't been watching and listening the whole time... I recognize that arrow as one of the ones Hephaestus fashioned to never dull," Athena pointed out.

"Fine," conceded Artemis, putting the arrow back into her quiver before turning back to Athena and urging her to come and sit beside her. "Well, I thought that was what you wanted. Shouldn't he want to kiss you? Don't you want him to want to?"

"I…I should. I thought I did. I…" her uncharacteristic lack of eloquence was causing a tiny knot of frustration to wrinkle the pale perfection of her brow.

"Oh, _now_ you can't speak?" Artemis teased.

Athena glared at her friend. "It's just…not what I expected," she finally managed to get out.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Artemis, softening her tone.

"Not necessarily," Athena tentatively replied but she couldn't quite shake the feeling that the conversation hadn't ended in a satisfying way, that there was still something to be resolved. "I feel like there should be something more, though. It can't just be mutual attraction can it? Where is the agonizing desire and pain of separation? Where is the endless longing and promises of eternal devotion? Where is the feeling that poets and otherwise sane people are willing to die for and risk their reputations on?"

"Well, if you're expecting all that…"

"I'm not," she said shaking her head. "At least, not exactly that." _Damn, but she'd never had such trouble stringing together words before!_ "I just want…something. I think he feels it, too. Like something's missing."

"I highly doubt he cares," Artemis said dryly.

Athena shot her a dark look.

"What? I'm just pointing out a reasonable conclusion given the evidence…" She sighed. "Fine. So what now? Are you giving up on the relationship?"

"What relationship?" she rejoined. "And no. At least, not yet. Maybe things will get better. Maybe I'm expecting too much too soon."

"It's possible," Artemis ventured.

"But you don't think so," Athena said a little sadly. _If even Artemis could see it then…_

"It's not for me to say."

That deflated her. "I've always been able to supply the answers for myself. I've always been able to supply answers for everyone else. The world comes to me with their problems. And now, when I finally turn to the world, no one can give me the words I need to hear."

"It'll all work out in the end," Artemis said comfortingly, patting her awkwardly on the back.

"Of course it will. Is there any chance you could turn me into a tree?"

xxxxx

Hope you enjoyed it.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat


End file.
